OC Lessons
by Pii
Summary: Hello! Pii's here with another Mary Sue Parody. I am here to teach how to make a good OC. Well, not really... Sorry bad grammar. :x


…_What? Another Mary-Sue parody? ._. I don't know I guess I just like it… Mary Sues are… annoying! I make a totally random OC for this. Sorry if she got a same name with you or your OC- this just for this random parody._

_I make this random thing. Sorry for my stupidness in grammar. Enjoy._

**OC Lessons**

Belle sighed and rested her head on her hands. The girl has blue eyes, long brown hair. She is a huge fan of 'Danny Phantom' show. She really wished that she can enter the DP world and meet Danny. "But it's all a dream…" she sighed again. "If only that wish can come true…"

Belle picked up some Danny Phantom character action figures. She loved the Danny one. But WHY there must be a Sam one in the same set of Danny one? She hates Sam. "Why there must be a Sam action figure in the action figure set?" she picked up the Sam one and threw it to the wall. The action figure broke. Suddenly smokes appeared from the broken Sam figure.

"Wh… What?" She questioned. After the smokes gone, now Belle can see a 'small' girl with short messy black hair (looks like never combed) and skinny body. She got wand and wings, with a floaty-crowny-thing.

"I am Pii," she smiled, "Congratulations! You got three wishes"

Belle blinked. "You can wish everything you want, but remember… just three!" Pii explained. "I don't believe it," Belle sighed again. Pii pointed at Belle's face and say, "What? Make a wish and I will prove it!"

Belle doesn't believe this- especially in this century. _But why not give it a try?_ She finally decided to make one wish. "Fine. I wish I am inside Danny Phantom world!" Then she glares on Pii. "Can you do that?"

"Off course I can," Pii pouted. Pii swing her wand and say, "Okay, you'll be in there in three. Let's give it a one, a two, a one-two-three!" Suddenly lights appeared and surrounded the two. Belle still can't believe this- will she finally visited Danny's world?

First thing Belle can see when she opened her eyes: a familiar style of drawing and town. Belle looked around. The DP style, she take a look at her body and to her surprise, she now became a DP style too. "Told ya so," Pii's voice said. Belle moved her head to see the DP styled Pii now.

"I- I can't believe this! I am inside Danny's world!" Belle cheered happily. Pii just grinned and say, "You still got _too_ more wishes to go." Belle start to think for her two wishes. Because she is in the DP world now, she wanted to meet Danny. She started to look at her body, her not-too-ideal body. In her imagination, she became a half-ghost and fly together with Danny. Then it hit her, one thing she really wanted.

"I wish I am a half ghost and pretty!" she shouted. Pii just sighed and say, "Fine," Looks like Pii start to think something about this. But Pii granted the wish- she swung the wand again and lights surrounded Belle and changed her body shape. Pink rings appeared from Belle's chest and traveled trough her body, and changed her look into white haired, pink eyed, wearing a black and white suit with a 'BP' logo. Belle is looking at herself happily, "Awesome! This is awesome!" Pii sighed at her look. "I think you gotta regret this,"

"Why should I?" Belle asked her. But Pii does not answer her. She sighed and thinks about something again. "Oh, I must find Danny," Belle snapped out and prepared to fly off. "Go on," Pii told her. Belle flew and Pii followed from behind. She still got one more wish, trough…

Belle looking around and suddenly a pink mist went out from her mouth. She knew there's a ghost nearby- or maybe Danny is there. Belle stopped her fly and try to searching for Danny. "He must be around here,"

Then she spotted a trio below. Belle grinned, "There he is!" Belle landed in front of the three. "Hi Danny!"

"Uh, hi?" Danny replied, but questioning more. Meanwhile Tucker looking at her and grinned. "Who's she?" Danny asked his friends silently.

"Hi, I am Belle! And I am a half-ghost like you!" Belle said cheerfully as she changed into her human form. The trio surprised to see another half-ghost. Tucker walked to Belle and say, "Hey, my name is Tucker Foley, as in T. F., _Too Fine_."

"Woah, I thought there's no other half ghost other than me and Vlad," Danny spoke, then Sam commented, "And your little cousin?,"

"Hehe, yeah. I guess half-ghost started to be popular," Danny chuckled at her best friend. "You must remember Skulker to get those halfa's pelts instead of yours," Sam joked and started to laugh. "You're right!" Danny started to laugh too. Meanwhile Belle just watched the two in silence. She is jealous to Sam- she hates her. Why she must be Danny's best friend? Her hatred and jealousy caused her to shout her last wish:

"I wish Samantha Manson never exist!"

Pii muttered small words, "I think this gotta be bad… are you sure of it?"

"Just do it!" Belle yelled to Pii. "…okay," Pii swung her wand and lights start to surround Sam. Sam started to panic. "What? What?" She questioned. Danny and Tucker gasped, and shouted their best friend's name. "Sam!"

"Danny! Tucker!"

"Sam!"

But the lights covered Sam. Before everyone else knew what's going on, the lights which covered Sam earlier spread the world with it. It's too bright so everyone covered their eyes. Belle still closed her eyes and screamed. Then she hears two familiar voices calling her name. "Belle? Belle?"

Belle opened her eyes and found Danny and Tucker in front of her. "What…? What happened…?" Belle questioned. "Suddenly you closed your eyes and scream, what's going on with you?" Belle looking at Danny and Tucker, but she found no Sam. "Where's Sam?"

Danny and Tucker stared at her confusingly. "Who is Sam?"

Belle mentally questioned. _Wait, no Sam? _Does it mean she just replaced Sam with her? Suddenly Pii's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I still think this is a bad idea…" Belle turned to see Pii floating. "You just used your last wish, good bye!" Pii spoke and she disappeared with a 'poof'.

"W-Wait!" Belle pleased, but then Danny and Tucker's voices asking her. "Belle, who are you talking to?" Belle turned to Danny and Tucker, and replied them. "Eh,… nothing. Nobody I'm talking to-" But suddenly a pink mist escaped from her mouth, and a big green blob appeared. The three surprised, but Belle already prepared in her stance. "Okay, Danny, let's take care of this-"

But to her surprise, there's no reply for Danny. She heard a scream for help instead of 'Goin' Ghost'.

"Aaaah! Ghooooost! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Belle turned to see the scared Danny and Tucker. Both confused and irritated on her. "What!" she shouted to Danny and grabbed him by his T-Shirt. "Why you not 'go ghost' and fight it?"

"Go ghost what? Fight what? It's a ghost! Run for your life!" Danny shouted as he got away from Belle's held and ran. Belle chased Danny and shouted, "But you're _Danny Phantom_!"

"Phantom what? I am not a Phantom! I am _Fenton_!"

Belle is confused, but suddenly she heard Pii's voice. "Yes, Danny is not a Phantom… Sam is the one who caused him to be a half ghost. Remember 'Memory Blank'?" Belle starts looking around. "Pii!" But she found nobody. "Where are you?"

"I'm just here to tell, you gotta find out the rest by yourself," Pii's voice replied. Belle triggered her teeth and mentally cursed Pii for this. Belle, Danny, and Tucker keep running until they arrived at the Fenton Works. Then Belle remembered about Pii's words. _Danny is not a half-ghost…_

"Danny, your parents… are-" Belle spoke- but Danny cut off. "-are ghost hunters, right… It's weird to see a ghost hunter's son who is afraid of ghosts."

"No, they… made ghost portal, right?" Belle asked him. Danny nodded, "Yes- but it didn't-" Belle suddenly stood up and pulls Danny with her. "Let's go!"

She need to make Danny a half-ghost again, the three went to the lab and closed the door. Belle searched for Danny's suit, and finally found the white and black suit. She quickly hands it to Danny, and told him, "This, wear this now," Danny just stare at his suit confusingly.

"My suit…? What's with it?" he questioned. "Wear that and go into the portal," Belle told him again. Danny remains silent for a while, before reply, "It's not working… besides, I always wanted to do it- who knows what super-cool thing behind the Ghost Portal?" Danny grinned widely on the portal. But Belle already can't wait to see Danny being a halfa, again.

"Yeah, just get inside it already," Belle said grumpily. Danny wears the suit, and walked into the portal. Belle is waiting outside with Tucker. Danny walked into the dark portal with his hand on the portal side. Suddenly, his hand slipped accidently and active the portal with a 'click'. The portal began to charge, before the boy know what's going on, he is inside a terrible pain.

The boy screamed as his body electrocuted. The portal lights very bright. Belle and Tucker closed their eyes due to the bright light. Danny's scream filled the whole room until finally the shock began to fade. Belle and Tucker quickly made their way to the portal, and see a white haired, black and white suited ghost boy walks outside the portal weakly.

Belle walked to Danny, just in time when the ghost boy fell. She caught him, "Danny!" Belle grinned. "You're a half-ghost!" but suddenly Belle noticed something different on Danny. Belle's eyes widen to see what's on Danny's chest.

She doesn't see the infamous DP logo. But she found a reverted version of Jack Fenton's face instead. Belle questioned herself what's going on, but suddenly Pii's voice appeared again from nowhere. "Sam took off the Jack's picture. And she made that DP logo on his chest."

Belle starts to search for the voice source again. But again she found no one. Belle triggered her teeth in irritation. Suddenly the ghost earlier appeared, and everyone turned panic. Belle turned to Danny quickly, "Danny, we gotta do something!"

"What do I do?" Danny asked confusingly as the ghost roared. "Fight it!" Belle shouted, but the ghost strikes Danny and went intangible- they went outside the Fenton Works. Belle and Tucker quickly ran outside to check Danny. Danny looks like having trouble in his fight, Belle turned worry.

"Danny has no experience of fighting ghost," Pii's voice appeared again.

"Pii! I don't want this to be happen! I just want the story plot stays the same but without Sam in it!" Belle shouted back. But Pii replied, "But that's your wish,"

Belle triggered her teeth again and decided to help Danny. "Alright, I am a halfa too, _Goin' Ghost!_" Belle turned into her alter ego, _Bella Phantom_ but suddenly she found something weird on her chest.

On her chest no longer a BP logo, but a reverted image her own dad. "What?"

"You copied everything on Danny," Pii spoke. "If no Sam, you would probably copy the picture of his dad on your chest- remember that Sam **made** the logo," Suddenly Pii appeared in front of Belle with a 'poof'. "It's the last time I remind you, now, good bye!"

Then Pii left her with another poof. "Pii! Wait! Piiiii!" but it's no use. Belle decided to start fighting the ghost and help Danny. Belle flew to the ghost and gave the ghost a big punch. But she has no experience in fighting ghosts. The ghost knocked both her and Danny to the road and created a big hole.

Belle never expected fighting ghost is THIS hard. She always thought it was easy if you have ghost powers. "I need to finish this of!" Belle shouted as she pointed her hands on the green blob. She charged pink ghost rays and shot it. But the shot miss and hit a building instead. Belle tries again in frustration. "Come on," she shot again, this time it got the ghost's eye.

"Yes!" she cheered happily when she finally get the ghost weaken. Now all you need is the Fenton thermos.

"Wait, where's the thermos?" Belle starts to search for the thermos. Danny shook his head, not understand what does she meant. Belle slapped her forehead mentally because she forgot that Danny never do ghost hunting, off course. But the ghost strikes again, both halfas screamed and instantly dodge the attack. The ghost's attack caused a horrible damage to the town. Belle and Danny flew to the ghost, and try to fight back.

People starts collected around them and watch the fight. But they thought that ALL the ghosts are evil- because they tried to destroy the town. It's proven by the broken buildings and road. People are mumbling around. Suddenly a familiar RV appeared, and two ghost hunters stepped outside the RV.

"Where's the ghost? I'll destroy them!" Jack shouted loudly. Maddie points her weapon to the big green blob and shot it. Belle and Danny seems thankful to their arriving. But to their surprise, Maddie pointed her weapons to them after that. Both halfas scared to death, can't speak or do anything. Then Jack and Maddie noticed something weird on the ghost boy.

"Hey! Why you wear the suit with my face on it?" Jack asked annoyingly. Danny scared, and tries to answer. But he doesn't have any excuse to explain that. Maddie stepped forward and added, "You must've stolen the suit from us! You're stupid, annoying ecto-brat!"

People around them start to give a 'woo' and hating sound. "Get the ghost boy! He is a bunglar!"

They are all started to get around Danny and tries to capture him. Belle shook her head in disbelief, "No way- I didn't want this to be happen… I don't want this to be happen- I wish this all never happens!" Belle closed her eyes and put her hands on her head, shook her head again and again. Tears are falling from her _pretty _eyes. She just ruined the whole show.

"I wish this never happen! Please- I wish this never happens- I don't want this to be happen!" she keep muttering and muttering. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and see Danny captured by the town people and his own parents. Belle just ruined the show, she just ruined it. She doesn't want this anymore- she wanted the show to back to normal!

"I wish this never happens! I wish all of these never happen! I wish nothing of these should be happens!" she closed her eyes again and shouted again and again.

Suddenly Pii appeared with a poof behind her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about today's offer: you get one more wish for free. So which means you actually have four wishes. What's your last wish?"

Belle is too busy crying to notice Pii's appearance behind her. She is still muttering the words. "I wish none of this ever happened!"

Pii raised her eyebrows. "Okay, if you wished it…" she raised her wands and lights surrounded everything.

First thing Belle can see after that- she is back in her room. She is looking at her body and found that she is back to her own body now- a not too ideal body. "W-What?" she questioned. Then she heard Pii's voice from her back.

"You just used your bonus wish," Pii spoke.

"Pii!" Belle exclaimed. Then Pii say again, "So now you know it's better not to ruin the story with a new half-ghost girl original character which replaced Sam's place," Belle nodded weakly.

"But, why you must- granted my wish like that? I always imagined it won't be like that if there's no Sam," Belle asked Pii. Pii just reply, "Most people forgot to use the logic, what would be happen if there's no Sam. So this is a lesson for you to remember to use the logic. And people would be annoyed if you're too perfect with your look after all,"

Pii paused before continuing. "Original Characters like this… they are called Mary Sue,"

Belle is listening to Pii carefully. "I am glad you're not become a Mary Sue," Pii smiled. Yeah, Belle stopped it before it goes too far. But still, she became a Mary Sue for a while- before wished to be out from the story.

Suddenly Pii looking at the clock and say, "Oh, it's time for me to go," she spoke as she floated away to the window.

"Wait," Belle stopped Pii. Pii turned to Belle and watch her open her mouth to say, "Thank you,… you're a nice fairy,"

But Pii raised an eyebrow. "I am not a fairy," she told her. Belle's eyes widen in surprise. "A genie?" she asked her again. Pii shook her head, "I am not a fairy or a genie- Just an author- and you're my OC. I self inserted myself in my fan-fic, because this is MY story I am allowed to form myself into any form I want- and this is time for me to back, so bye!"

Pii disappeared with a poof. Suddenly a paper is falling from the spot Pii disappeared. Belle picked it up and read it.

_**Don't forget to use your logic when making an OC or a story. Don't make an OC too perfect and don't erase something already exist in the story- because the story would be ruined. Other than it, good luck when making a story. I know everyone can make a good story. So, good luck and take care.**_

_**~Pii**_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Karawang Town, Indonesia. A girl with short messed up black hair just finished typing her fan-fic parody about Mary Sue. Now she began to type the last Author's Note:

"…_kay, it finished guys. Hoped you like it. It's totally random, wow… so remember my last note to everyone. Remember the rule when making an OC/story XD All of us can write. We just can. Okay, so I guess I am done for now. See ya and good luck fellow writers! :)"_

She pressed the 'save' button in her Microsoft Word, and copy the file into her Memory Stick. She prepared her money to go to the internet café and publish the story. She walked outside the door while singing 'Hey Soulsister' song.

She hoped she could get some review for this one shot. And now let's give this one shot a fin.

**FIN.**


End file.
